HGPC03
is the 3rd episode of Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure and is the 785th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Chiyu is the daughter of the hot spring inn. And a part of the spring was targeted by the Byogens! Wanting to help restore it, Chiyu and Pegitan decided... Major Events *Chiyu meets Pegitan and transforms into Cure Fontaine for the first time. She also performs Healing Stream for the first time. *Shindoine attacks the Cures for the first time. *Chiyu's mother, Nao, makes her first appearance. Synopsis Nodoka and Rabirin try a new route for their jogging routine but back inside, Pegitan hopes that he can find himself a partner soon. At the Byogens' headquarters, Shindoine pleads her King to appear just to satisfy her desire to meet him, but he remains hidden. Guaiwaru and Daruizen mock her for being persistent with begging their King to come out in poor condition, which ticks her off. She vows to infect Earth to revive the King just to restore his true form. At school, when Nodoka steps into the classroom, she overhears Hinata and two other classmates discussing the monster she fought at the park, which startles her. As Hinata and her friends ask Nodoka about the monster, Nodoka lies. However, Chiyu quickly sees through her white lie, remembering how Nodoka was with talking animals. At Nodoka's home, Nyatoran wonders why Pegitan still doesn't have a partner. Pegitan admits that he is afraid of interacting with humans. Nyatoran leaves Latte under Pegitan's care as he tries to find his own human partner. Pegitan, who doesn't like how shy he is, discovers that Latte has gone missing and panics. Meanwhile, Latte arrives at Sukoyaka Middle School where she comes across Chiyu. Chiyu approaches Nodoka to ask if Latte belongs to her. Nodoka thanks Chiyu for finding Latte. Chiyu and Nodoka chat for a bit about the animals before Chiyu asks Nodoka if she would like to visit her house. Chiyu takes Nodoka to her family's hot spring inn where her mother greets Nodoka. Chiyu gives Nodoka a tour at the courtyard, the main bath, and the pet bath. While Chiyu is getting changed, Nodoka wants to give Latte a bath but Latte is panics. Rabirin explains to Nodoka that Latte is afraid of water. Nodoka lets Rabirin and Pegitan have their own bath, even though she can't tell Chiyu about them. Outside, Shindoine targets the source of the water upon considering it an interesting place. While bathing, Rabirin notices how down Pegitan is feeling, so Pegitan tells her that he is upset over his lack of confidence. Chiyu walks past the pet bath and overhears their conversation, recognizing their voices. As she opens the door, Pegitan and Rabirin hide themselves in the hot water while Nodoka says she was talking to Latte. Back at the water source, Shindoine summons a Megabyogen. This causes Latte to fall ill so Nodoka leaves. Right after Chiyu leaves, Rabirin and Pegitan can finally come up to the surface, although burnt. They meet up with Nodoka and examine Latte who weakly tells them that the Water Element has been infected. Meanwhile, Kawai-san and Chiyu investigate the water, only for Kawai-san to get hit by the Megabyogen's attack. Nodoka reaches the scene and transforms into Cure Grace, surprising Chiyu. While watching Grace fight, Chiyu is nearly hit by a falling tree, but Grace blocks the tree and gets severely hurt in the process. Shindoine mocks Grace for getting hurt while Pegitan panics. Chiyu spots Pegitan and believes that she can also transform with him just like Nodoka. Determined, she volunteers to help him, though Pegitan is unsure about his own capabilities and is afraid of endangering her. Persuaded by Chiyu's words, Pegitan accepts Chiyu's offer and they become Cure Fontaine for the first time. Fontaine quickly joins the battle, and with her athletic strength, she is able to deliver powerful kicks. She manages to discover the Water Element and is almost hurt at times but thanks to Grace's help, she gets the chance to purify the Megabyogen with Healing Stream, saving the Water Element. Shindoine vows she will get her revenge against Fontaine one day and retreats. Afterwards, the Water Element helps the two girls to heal Latte. After Kawai-san recovers from fainting, he and Chiyu reassure her mother Nao that the hot spring is fine. At the lighthouse, Chiyu and Pegitan thank each other and hope they can both continue healing the world. As Nodoka and Chiyu get closer, Nyatoran returns with no partner and goes into shock upon realizing Pegitan had already found his. Characters Pretty Cures *Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace *Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine Mascots *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Latte Villains *Shindoine *Megabyogen *Daruizen *Guaiwaru Secondary Characters *Hiramitsu Hinata *Hanadera Yasuko *Sawaizumi Nao *Kawai-san Trivia Gallery :Main Page: HGPC03/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes